fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/v10
}}Cumulative v10 Changelist is as follows: ---- First and foremost ... MASSIVE thank you to /u/Delnar_Ersike for the incredibly huge amount of work he put into upgrading the code base. You are a beast and a legend! Thank you so much for all you do for the NQ community! <3 GAMEPLAY *Barbarian Camps - Notifications of barbarian camps that spawn in the fog of war are now delivered to all civs from the beginning of the game by default (instead of needing to open Honor). Added 3 new game options in game set up screen you can toggle on if you want to: *Disable AI spreading religion to human player's cities. *Disable AI from building wonders. *Lobby only Enable relative turn timers: The way this works is that the number you choose for Turn Timer length becomes a % multiplier for the "extra time" each turn is allotted (there is a base turn time that is never affected). So for example, picking "50" would make the extra time be half (50%) of its normal, and picking "100" would make it be unmodified (100%), and picking "150" would make turn timers have 50% extra time (150% total). CIVILIZATIONS ;Brazil *Pracinha - Now has Foreign Lands bonus (+20% Combat Strength in foreign territory). ;Denmark *Norwegian Ski Infantry - removed (UU changed to Longship). *Longship - new UU for Denmark, replaces Trireme. Gets +2 movement (6 base) and transfers its movement to any embarked units under it at the start of turn. ;Indonesia *Spice Islanders - UA no longer requires cities to be on separate continents, but does require cities to be coastal. *Kris Swordsman - Evil Spirits and Enemy Blade promotions removed from the game. ;Iroquois *Fix Iroquois UA now works correctly with roads adjacent to forests/jungles. ;Morocco *Gateway To Africa - Now scales with era. Each trading partner will grant an additional +1 Gold / +1 Culture per era (so 3/1 ancient, 4/2 classical, 5/3 medieval, etc, per partner). ;Netherlands *Dutch East India Company - Old UA replaced entirely: +1 Happiness per unique Luxury in the Empire and +1 Gold from Luxury resource tiles. ;Ottomans *No longer have a coastal start bias. *Sipahi - Now available at Gunpowder and costs 20% less Production to train. *Janissary - Costs 20% less Production to train. ;Poland *Solidarity - Old UA replaced with: Culture cost of adopting new Policies reduced by 20%. Note: The game rounds culture costs to the nearest 5, so it won't be exact. ;Sweden *Hakkapeliitta - Now also receives +1 movement (5 total) and the Charge promotion for free (+33% Combat Strength vs wounded units). UNITS *Worker - Cost reduced by ~30% (from 47 Production down to 32 on Quick Speed). *Great General - Base move speed increased to 4 (or 7 for Khans). BUILDINGS *Observatory - Now also provides +5 Science. *Museum - Now requires Amphitheater to be built (instead of Opera House). *Broadcast Tower - Now requires Opera House to be built (instead of Museum). TECHNOLOGIES *Archaeology - No longer requires Architecture. SOCIAL POLICIES ;Liberty *Representation - Now gives +1 Gold from Monuments (instead of +1 Gold per city). ;Honor * Opener - No longer gives notifications of barbarian camps that spawn in the fog of war (this is now a default ability for all civs from the beginning of the game). *Finisher - No longer provides +2 movement for Great Generals (all Generals have this by default now). ;Piety *Reformation - Science from Temples and Grand Temple removed (moved to Religious Tolerance). *Religious Tolerance - Happiness from Temples removed (moved to Mandate of Heaven). Instead, now provides +2 Science from Temples and +25% Science from Grand Temple. *Mandate of Heaven - Now also provides +1 Happiness from Temples. ;Exploration *Colonialism - Now provides 2 extra population and +2 Happiness (down from +3 each). *Finisher - Extra Happiness per Luxury reduced to +1 (from +2). IDEOLOGIES *Triggering Ideology - Now requires a Factory in every city (instead of exactly 3) and you must build the Center For Progress national wonder (new - does nothing except enable an Ideology). **NOTE: You can still also get an Ideology by simply entering the Modern Era. Yes, this means OCC only needs 1 Factory. Yes, this means 9 cities needs 9 Factories. ;Order T2 *Party Leadership - +2 Food/Production/Science/Gold per City (Culture bonus removed, other bonuses dropped from +3 to +2). ;Order T3 *Communism - No longer reduces culture costs from number of cities (only Science costs). *Fix Science reduction from Communism actually works instead of just being cosmetic in the UI. CITY STATES *Caravels - City States will no longer build Caravels and send them on global exploration missions where they annoyingly pillage your cargo ships out of the blue when someone war buys them. RELIGION ;Pantheons *Fertility Rites - Growth reduced to +10% (down from +20%). *Stone Circles - Now provides +1 Production and +1 Faith (down from +2) per Quarry. *Ocean's Bounty - New Pantheon: +1 Food and +1 Culture from Fishing Boats. ;Follower Beliefs * Swords Into Plowshares - Moved to Reformation Beliefs. *Pagodas - Now provides +1 Food (down from +2), +2 Culture (up from +1), +2 Faith, and +1 Happiness. ;Reformation Beliefs *Swords Into Plowshares - Moved from Follower Beliefs. *To The Glory Of God - Old effect removed. Now provides +5 Food, +5 Production, +5 Science, +5 Culture, +5 Gold, +5 Faith, and +5 Happiness from Grand Temple. DIPLOMACY *Embassy - Now available to trade from the start of the game. *Open Borders - Now available to trade from the start of the game. UI *Reverted alphabetical sorting in Single Player -> Set Up Game -> Select Civilization (was causing a weird bug where the list was invisible, could only access it via the Advanced Setup). *Also fixed a bug where "Random Leader" was somehow displaying "Ottomans" instead. *The old version naming was confusing. Now instead whenever you are in Advanced Setup (single or multiplayer) it will say at the top of the screen "NQMod v10" or whatever version YOU are on. You will not be able to see what others are running, just make sure you label your games appropriately so people will notice discrepancies. Category:Changelog Category:Archive v10